Catching up
by Thera Dratara
Summary: In which Chaud and Lan have left to 'catch up', MegaMan is occupied, and ProtoMan is unsure what to think of the situation. Hinted Shounen Ai CxL, Gameverse post mmbn 6, oneshot, perhaps OoC.


Browsing through a life-style magazine, ProtoMan didn't know what he should think of this. He was sitting in a digital café aboard the M/S. Nereid. He was on that ship in the first place, because of the prestigious Poseidon tournament, to which only the best of netbattlers could be invited to. So naturally, he and lord Chaud would be attending this tournament. But it also meant they would be meeting up with old acquaintances. And thus they met up with Lan and MegaMan again after many years.

Which brought him to his current situation: He was reading an e-magazine, a life-style one at that, inside a digital café on board of a cruise ship, with MegaMan as his company, who was having trouble focusing on his coffee application.  
You see, Chaud and Lan had gone of to somewhere private to 'catch-up'. And not just any catching-up, they've catched up al day already, no, this was 'catching-up'.  
How was he so certain of this?  
Because his companion had a special emphatic bond with his operator, and ProtoMan was certain that MegaMan's trouble with focusing on his coffee application, was to blame on the 'catching-up'.  
That, and the fact he was breathing erratically was a big clue too...

Well, apparently Chaud was good at 'catching-up', because else the boy beside him wouldn't gasp for air once in a while...  
Wait, didn't he kind of vowed to himself that he would never think of his operator in such a way?  
Sure, he loved Chaud, hell, he adored the boy, there was nothing more precious in the world to him then his beloved operator. But that didn't mean that he should keep himself buzy with those kind of things, it was not in his place to relate to his master in such a way. And whenever he was confronted with it(and he was, being round his netop all day long, everyday) he made clear attempts to avoid the topic, or events regarding them. Which was why he and MegaMan were currently in the digital café instead of their respective suites.

ProtoMan looked back at his companion, who was currently holding on to the table really hard. The blue Navi looked absolutely out of it, with his eyes glossy, trying to focus on the coffee cup with no avail.  
The red Navi briefly wondered if his companion could be considered taking part part in the intimacy, and if the Hikari twins would always share their intimate moments. Then he remembered that he didn't want to think about such things, he was a computer program for god's sake!

It would end up as an interesting relationship for that Mayl girl though...  
But that was also something that ticked the red Navi off, his operator hitting on Lan the first moment the girl was out of sight.  
And he thought that the boy actually had some respect for the young lady, but apparently he was wrong.

MagaMan let out a moan, startling ProtoMan out of his thoughts back to reality.  
The blue Navi had clasped a hand for his mouth, in attempt to hide his own moaning, for which ProtoMan was grateful, as he did not feel like making a reenactment of that old movie scene with the girl faking an orgasm in an restaurant.

Finally his companion stiffened, and shook afterwards before finally slumping in his chair, still out of it.  
"Is he alright?" A passing program asked him.  
"My friend is fine, he's just a bit exhausted." Was ProtoMan's answer, "Thank you for your concern." he added politely, being glad the whole embarrassing situation had finally ended.  
He would be expressing his displeasure to Chaud later, whilst subtly reminding him of the bond between Lan and MegaMan.  
But for now, he would be content in reading a mind numbing article about pastel coloured designer furniture in peace.

* * *

Author's note:  
This short little fic was inspired by all those romance fics where the Navi's always seem completely happy with whatever relationships their netops have, and I wanted to explore a moment where the Navis actually have issues with the relationships their netops have, or have to deal with the awkward problems they might get due those relationships.  
As for my at first sight awkward spelling of certain names: Well, in the game Maylu is spelled as Mayl, and Megaman is spelled as MegaMan(most of the time anyway) this is because the official spelling is supossedly 'Mega Man' so in camelcase, that would become 'MegaMan'.  
I hope my choice of using those spellings have annoyed you too much.  
The fic is spell-checked, but not beta'ed, because I don't have a Beta reader at the moment, so any comments, critiques, or suggestions are very welcome.  
And, well, I hope you've enjoyed this Fic, and I would be pleased to hear what you think of it. 

- Thera


End file.
